Awesome Night Terrors: Mansion of Night
by InfiniteTea
Summary: Fallow Prussia and Japan as they're reaped into the Mansion of Night. A windowless place filled with vampires, werewolves and demons. Will they be able to hold onto the hope of escaping? Or will they find a way to live in the halls of their Wing? Will Japan and Prussia have the same views in the end? There will be magic, blood, and some loss of life.
1. The Mansion of Night

_The Mansion of Night is a strange dimensional phenomena. Sitting in a pocket void, this place will randomly steal one creature from a nearby dimension. Taking an unfortunate soul that has recently felt fear. Strong, intense fear is the only condition that secures a room. The moment they go to bed is when they get transported, also known as reaping. With this reaping they get assigned a race. But this will not be explained here._

 _The mansion is big. Separated, yet connected by four wings and a main building. Filled to the brim with rooms and small spaces, this place becomes a claustrophobic's nightmare. Surrounding this building is a dark void. A nothingness that suspends it, keeping it from falling forever. Clearly, if the people could get out there would be nowhere to go. Luckily, there is no true door, but a portal._

 _The portal is the only way out, working only to those that were taken. There are magical orbs, two to a wing, that activate it. Finding these orbs and safely handling them are a challenge. But any more information would make this story less interesting._

 _Why should I, the author, say such information this early instead of weaving it into the story? The answer is simple. Because to the story's inhabitants most of this is unknown. While with you, the reader, this information will impact how you view the end. The end for both protagonists as they survive this mansion. This story will be long and it's advised that you follow._

 **A/N: Story may have a warning before a** **chapter part** **if the author receives more than 5 PM's about it.** **Chapters** **will alternate between the two protagonists.**

 **Please review what you think of this revised and better planned story. Things will be different from the first time around. Please review on how this is doing. I would like mistakes PM-ed to me. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Ch1 Ribbon Raven P1

_**Chapter 1: Ribbon Raven**_

I should have been more careful! Austria clearly saw me, I know it. He stared at me with that man, knowing full well about the laws I'm breaking. At least he saw us as friends instead of a hook up. I just hope that's exactly what he saw. Anyway, I don't have to worry much longer. America's given me tickets to freedom from these despisable international laws. I just have to wait one more week and I'll be living with him. Maybe even cuddle with him by his fireplace in Montana or take a walk in New Hampshire. It is fall, I would love to experience things with him more. That sound so wonderful...

What was that? What's with the banging? West, are you trying to wake me up? Hell no, this is my weekend, my time, and my room. I'll stay asleep if I want and think of my messed up life. We have an official deal about weekends, this is an outrage.

"West! I want to rise with the awesome sunset! Thanks," I yell under the covers. I like his dedication to schedules, but damn he can't take the weekends as breaks. I moan in annoyance. He might go away if I make it seem like I'm out of bed. That always works unless he makes the dogs bark up a storm.

"Fine, I'm up and adem, geez," I lie, shifting my weight so the bed makes noise. I wait a moment as something seems fishy. The bed's squeaking more than normal. There's also visible light going through the blankets. Better to ignore it and go back to sleep.

After shifting around the bed, it seems awfully clear something's not right. The banging is louder. Maybe it's the dogs that're up? If it's not him then it's the dogs. I know how cranky Blackie is in the morning when the bowl is empty. Might as well get up and tend to the dogs, I bet Germany has finally slept in for once. Taking my time, I lower the covers from my face and stare at the orange glow on the wall.

The walls are a light tan, covered in a warm light. My nose is assaulted with a putrid smell that I would call rotting londry. It's like someone died recently. Like literally, it smells like a rotting corpse is under the bed. Sitting up, I confusingly pat the wall. After waving my hand for a shadow, I look to the rest of the room.

The lit teacup candle on the end table seems to be dying, giving the room an eerie edge to its blank walls. There's a large wardrobe next to the door. Next to it is a completely white, small dresser. There's also a large green and red rug on the floor. The red looks like it was thrown on. No empty bird cage, no soft stuffed animals, even my computer is gone. This is clearly not my room. I slide my legs over the edge and let my bare feet touch the cool floor. With this light dying I should get moving and figure out where I am. As my feet touch the cold floor the door emits a snarl.

My eyes pay attention to the sudden noise. It sounds big and strange. It's too loud and deep for a normal dog. Where am I, Russia's experimental dog factory? Not going to lie but I think that's an actual possibility. Yes, I've been kidnapped by Russia. I swear it on every sunflower he has cut in his life. Good thing that door seems to hold. Now standing, I make my way to the door. Each step making a sound. I don't make it half way when the thing on the other side goes nuts. Violent scratching loud enough to echo on the other side is jump worthy. Growling and abnormal barking just makes it worse. More than just a chill goes through me.

I don't understand what got over me. I kinda just got on the floor, shaking. Why am I so afraid? I mean I'm still a nation, a new one, yet a nation none the less. Fear isn't an easy thing to feel. I'm still an awesome nation that shouldn't get scared. I've faced life threatening wounds and did heroic things for my brother, I'm awesome! No reason for this fear, none at all. I slowly get up with my awesome thoughts and move to the dresser. As I compose myself I check it out.

It's a simple dresser, nothing fancy. I do notice a strap hanging from the top drawer. I open the top and find a few things. I'm taking everything I see, no exceptions. Good thing that strap belongs to a sturdy bag. It's hard to see since the candle light isn't too bright. I bag what feels like three pens, a book, and two jagged ball things the size of small marbles. Keeling, I check the bottom drawer and find clothes. Well...socks and shoes that fit, but that's still an awesome find! I take them and walk to the bed. A draft attacks my bare chest, telling me where to look next.

After emptying the contents I can see everything. The book in my possession looks more like a journal. Skimming through the blank pages, it turns out to be new. There's no writing nor signs of ownership. I now declare this as mine. Stopping in the back I test out the pens. Two of the three pens work. This is good, might as well start using it now. I hastily write 'Get out' before another wild attack on the door startles me. I didn't even realize the thing calmed down! My head whips around towards the door, which emit more sounds than before. Hissing and strange gerules combine with the thing's noises.

I then hear it bark. Bark after echoing bark, it sounds like it's running away. From what though? Whatever it is the new sounds have taken over. They're not as loud, but they're still trying to get in. They're making little effort to actually get in, settling me down. At least I'm trapped now by "nicer" experiments. Man, I'm watching too many american horror movies.

Next I check out the small blue jagged things. Picking one up to the light, It seems crystalline. A little blue crystal, I wonder why this was here. I pack everything, including what seems like useless blue crystals. I at least I have something to throw. Leaving the bag on the bed I go to the wardrobe.

The doors are heavy and makes a large creek as it opens. This slightly sirs the "whatevers" on the outside. Checking out the inside, it's almost empty. There's like, only two sets of clothes in here. The shirts both fit me, the paints too. The next thing I find is underwear, new underwear. The price tag is still on them, who would _not_ wear these? They're incredibly soft. After checking the size, I'm happy these fit me. I relocate them to the bed to see them better.

Since everything fits me I just get dressed with the nicest clothes. I put on the plain blue button down shirt and gray pajama like pants. My god even the socks and shoes are comfy. Why are these clothes so soft? I love it. Now that that's over I should pack everything. My bag has plenty of space.

The noises outside the door have become random. I've decided that it's better to stay quiet in hopes that the things would leave. With everything packed I begin to wait for the opportunity to leave. I hop on the bed and just lay there. Escaping can get boring sometimes, so it's nothing new. What can I do? There doesn't seem to be anything else in the room other than the teacup candle. It's covered in dried wax droplets, covering the designs that only the handle reveals. It looks like a piece of art.

Sitting up I get an idea about what to do. I start playing with the bag. The bag gets tossed from one hand to the other, slowly becoming a mindless game. After a while that gets boring and I get a little risky. The bag's now getting thrown into the air. It makes a little thoud as the leather lands in my hands. After about ten throws I accidentally miss. It makes a loud thud clearly getting attention the moment it hits the floor. Fuck…

Now I want to double check my searching. Leaving my bag I get up and search everything. The room's gotten darker, making every crevasse on the walls defined. I refuse to open the loud wardrobe since noise makes the things outside go wild. With a sigh I walk over the rug and step on something.

What did I step on? It's thick, small, and smooth. Lifting my leg, it's a rectangle of paper that's half red. It could be an envelope of some sort. I pick it up and check for some address. All I see is a wax seal with a shield, surrounded by a crown on it. I pick the seal until I can open it. From it I get a ticket and a note. I have no clue what the ticket is for. Hopefully this can give me some clues.

" _Cider Brim Conference, one week notice. Please prepare diplomats and personal news. Remember, wear something neat and without symbols. Talk of war will be prohibited. Please bring an offering of food. Signed by Rick Concave, Three Kings Head Diplomat of Wing C,"_ I read to myself. The writing was painful to read, at least I got something from it. So this place is big. The note isn't in Russian, which means that it's unlikely that I'm in Russia. If only it's penmanship was better. I put the contents back into the envelope and put it in my bag. Well that was fun-ish while it lasted.

Back to the bed with me. Looking all over the room again didn't help me. Hopping onto the bed my mind begins to wander. Mostly about Italy. Is he here too? Hopefully he's back at his house, sleeping peacefully. If not than I'm likely going to miss my next stalking session. Maybe he's making pasta right now? Maybe he's trying to get into Germany's house? At least I double locked the house for Germany's sake. Looking at the door, I begin to wonder how the hell I got here.


	3. Ch1 Ribbon Raven P2

From thoughts of where I am to who my captor is, I begin to worry about the candle. It's flame has grown small. Scanning the room, my eyes see no other sources of light from the bed. Under the door there's no light. Running a hand through my hair, I panic. Where else can I look? I've already double checked everything. Getting up I search the room again, carrying the feeling that I haven't checked everywhere. After searching relentlessly, something clicked. The smell under the bed could have an awesome flashlight! Why didn't I think of that earlier?

Looking at the bed, there seems to be enough space for my arm. I kneel on the floor, finding the smell to get worse as I try to see in the darkness. Feeling my hand around I touch something. It's not metal, yet it's cold to the touch. Grabbing it I slowly feel around. Oh shit, it's a hand. A dead human hand. Alright, I think I'm not going to find what I want here. I get up and look at the dry black stuff on my hand. I think I just touched a very old corpse. I need to leave. I get up and attempt to look around again.

It's dim, the candle is really dim. Where haven't I looked? I stare at the dying candle as it illuminates the end table, which is pretty fancy with it's designs. Wait a moment, is that a handle? Checking it out, it turns out that it has a tiny, working drawer. As a breeze kills the light I take the small item. I think this is a flashlight. Turning it on I look around the room with the weak, narrow light. Looking in the drawer again, there are no extra batteries. I need to sparingly use it if possible. At least I have an awesome source of light.

Making my way to the door, I listen for movement. There seems to be no noise, giving me the clear. I grab the doorknob and turn. The fuck? I attempt to turn the knob, but it isn't budging. Inspecting the door knob, i find that it locks from the inside. This is a lock that locks from the inside.

"Shit," I whisper to the keyhole. Who the hell locks a door like this? At least I have an idea where the key is. I have to venture under the bed again, great.

Getting on the floor, I point the light at the corpse. It has half his face torn off and is missing a right hand. There's a _huge_ , rotting hole in its stomach with something silvery in it. Under the body is a big puddle of dried blood. I'm not too disgusted by the undefined sex of the corpse. I just want the shiny, silver key. The bad part about this, I have to _touch_ the dead thing to get it. Why couldn't I be provided with gloves? I put my flashlight nearby and get ready to grab that key.

I actually can't see what I'm trying to grab. Hopefully I can get the key quickly. I reach my bare hand under the tight space and feel the floor. I don't like it, It's unsanitary, It's bloody, and I need this key. But I can't ignore how disgusting this is. Hopefully I can sanitize my hands later.

After some contact I feel the flaky key. Smirking with relief, I jerk the key out and quickly jump up. Freedom at last! Ignoring the flaky blood on my hand I run to the door. With a click the door easily pulls open. I'm glad I put clothes on, it's chilly out here. My light doesn't show much.

The dead end hall is plain with the occasional dried blood splatter. I can clearly tell that this place isn't too safe. Looking right, there seems to be another door on the other side of the hall. I might as well see if there are supplies that can help me. My shoes make a small tap sound as I make my way to the door. Once at the door I turn the knob and it opens effortlessly.

With a quick scan I see a lamp, a dresser, a bed, and...tons of teddy bears. Hopping around the teddy obstacle course I make it to the lamp and turn it on. The lamp doesn't exactly work. It flickers, yet it's consistent enough to turn the flashlight off. While going to the door to shut it, I see something rise.

The bed's sheets rise and fall. Great, something just _had_ to be in this room with me. Good thing it's not reacting to the lights. If it's something that can hurt me then I should fill my bag. Women and old ladies aren't the only ones able to wield a bag. After flipping a few bears I find nothing but stuffed bears. Where are all the blunt, heavy objects? Whatever, I have an awesomer plan.

After stuffing the bag with an ass load of stuffed bears, I creep to the bed. Without hesitating I whack the moving thing. After a few seconds I whack it again. Interesting, it's still not moving. At least I know it won't move if I check it out. I keep the bag near me as I grab the sheets. After pulling it I see a familiar face.

Whole and behold it's France and he's butt naked like always. Looking over him, I just feel bad. To be forced by the people's opinion and laws to lose what makes a person a person. At least he accepts it. With a sigh, I do the only thing I _know_ wakes him up from a deep beauty rest.

"Wake up starshine," I whisper as I slap his face _hard._ I then keep patting his face until he jerks up. He groans, patting his slightly red cheek.

"Prussia...why would you do that? It's Wednesday, you know how much I love Wednesday," he whines. Wednesday?

"You sleep so much you forget the time. Anyway, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" he yawns.

"Well, yea see. We may be in some strange place full of dangerous things."

"Danger what now?"

"Not too long ago there were things outside our rooms. I swear we were kidnapped and brought to some testing facility or something. For what reason, I have no clue. We need to get out of here and get you dressed." Helping France get up, he stares around the room. He confusingly looks at the bears on the floor. Grabbing my bag I take out the bears, scattering them. Next I take out the other set of clothes and push them towards France. He gives a small thanks before putting the underwear on.

As he gets dressed I walk around the room for useful things. Sadly there's nothing fruitful in here except for four blue crystals and a rotten apple. As disgusting as it is to keep it, I should use it. Maybe I could throw it at the person that put us here. That sounds like good payback material. This room isn't as awesomely full of things as mines.

"Here I thought I would find things to protect myself. At least I have my bag," I mumble. Turning around I glance at something bizarre. They're red and slightly glowing on France's face. Fully clothed and looking fancily smug he looks back. I can't help myself, I need to look closer. I cautiously walk to him.

"France are you alright?" I ask, examining the odd glow from his eyes. The normal purple has a pinkish-red thing surrounding the pupil. It grows and shrinks with the flickering lights, which is good. Whatever the people in this place did is hopefully on my side.

"I feel great actually. Other than this weird feeling in my stomach, I don't feel anything wrong," he smiles, patting down his white shirt. Taking a step back I ready my flashlight.

"Your eyes are red France, oddly red. The people working here may have tested on you." France stares worryingly at the floor. I then see his nose do the sniffy thing. The sniffy thing is never a good sign unless there's a weird cologne or perfume hanging around.

"Do you smell that?" he sniffs until he makes it to the door. Slowly, he opens it to reveal a walking corpse. I recognize it as the one from under the bed I woke up on. Alright! Weird testing facility with successful zombies. Why is this suddenly thrown in my face? I swear I'm in some secret place in America.

I then feel abnormally scared. It's similar to the last scare, except I'm still standing. France instantly went for the American approach by punching it. This sent that thing flying into the next room. I think I heard it splat in the the hall, yet fear pulled my attention elsewhere. I grab France's hand, ignoring his shock and letting flight guide me. I then run into the dark halls.


	4. Ch1 Ribbon Raven P3

We have no idea where we're going, but we didn't care. The halls ahead of us are dimly lit by flashlight, slightly adding to our fear. Taking a right we bump into a pair of dead women. I hit one of them with my flashlight as we pass. Good thing they seemed out of it. The random mini groups never stopped accumulating. Each new group were in twos or threes, yet we didn't take them down. Now the consequences are catching up to us.

It making a left we come across a large hall. Unlike the narrow, clear ones we've been running this hall has boxes and bodies everywhere. It seems to be a battlefield as rusted weapons are scattered about the oderus floor. There were stairs on the other end. They may have never been seen if the light up the stairs didn't just appear. I take my chances and dash with my hand still locked with France.

To our misfortune some of these corpses were alive, grabbing at our feet. The horde that was chasing us have caught up and are now tripping for our flesh. France glaces back and lets go of my hand. What is he doing?

"France? Hey-"

"They'll just keep chasing us. My fists work for only so long. Just get us weapons," he shouts as he picks up a small shield. We need weapons, well, more like I need a weapon. So, I leave the Frenchman to his punching and look for a sword or something sharp. A small bit of the horde make it to him.

It doesn't take me long to find a good looking sword. Hastily, I pick up the warm sword and skim over its awesome craftsmanship. Whipping around to help, two zombies quickly stubble behind France. I run to the closest zombie and decapitate his head clean off. Ignoring the extreme lightness of the sword, I slice the other one in half. Yes! With this new sword I will put these zombies on the ground and make them stay there! France takes it into his own hands to get a weapon. He get's himself a somewhat new looking ax.

As the mini waves came in small groups I noticed how tired I was getting. The awesome me can't get tired this easily, this wasn't normal. And this unexplained fear and panic feels wrong, yet natural. Of course I'm not thinking about these feelings right now, I'm fighting for my life.

My arms ache, my left hand burns. I've never felt so human in my life. France's ax isn't too stable in his hands. The same is almost true for my sword. I take my last slice and turn for what I'm hoping is the exit.

"Flee!" I shout as I break into a sprint. France finishes his zombie before following. Carefully I doge most of the hands trying to get my pant leg. My flashlight has become extremely weak. The moment my right foot hit stairs is the most awesomest moment of my stay. Hurrying up the stairs a scream breaks the gurgling corpses behind me. I abruptly stop to look.

The ax and France fall on the stairs. My light isn't letting me see the whole picture. I backtrack the steps until I can reach him. It's unclear but something caught his foot. Raising my sword I bring it down upon what I'm hoping is a really sharp hand. I can't exactly lift France, but I attempt. I'm able to make it to the doors at the top. With joyous pants I shoulder them open.

Light and a nice maple smell hit me. I'm not calm yet, but I know what can aid that. I gently lean France on a wall. As I go for the door I glance at his bleeding foot. I don't like it at all. Next to the door is a metal plank. I pick the heavy thing up and put it through the handles. The double doors shake and makes the varied sounds that the creatures make. I then look around me and realize this isn't really hall like, except to the right of us.

Giving an exhausted laugh I look to France. He...doesn't look too good. There's also this weird, low hiss coming from him. I watch ash he examines his own ankle. Bite marks. Deep bleeding bite marks that continuously bleed on the wood floor. My happy little smirk doesn't stay. If these zombies are the same as in the movies then I _know_ what's going to happen.

"Prussia, di-did you by any chance get a bandage?" He smirks, leaving the wound alone. He then covers his eyes.

"No, I don't have anything useful with me. I don't think I can help you," I state. No one can help you.

"Alright. Could you...get me something to eat? This weird hunger has been going on as we were fighting. Something quick sounds nice..." He spaces out. Then he just looks at me. My hand tightens around the hilt of my sword. Is zombiefication this fast? "Also...my eyes burn."

My legs don't move. There's no use, he's going to turn. I've watched enough horror movies to know there's no hope. I just want to deal with this in a nice way. I'll wait until he can't tell who he is and end his life that way. Hopefully he'll turn back to normal after dying. He's still a nation and everything's going to be fine in the end.

I wait for a while. There aren't too many differences other than his healing. The bite mark has healed into a scar. I've sat across from him, watching. His breathing has picked up and he's licking his lips.

"Prussia, you haven't moved. What are you...waiting...for," he faded to a whisper. His nose is doing the sniffy thing. More specifically he's sniffing at me. A low hiss escaped his lips as he sits up right. He tries to take his hand off his eyes, but he painfully hisses. I think he's finally lost it. But, he's not sounding like the other zombies.

Maybe whatever the people did to him was an attempt to stop zombism. If it is than it's failing. I should end France's temporary suffering. Now seems like the best opportunity. Cautiously I get closer to him. He reacts by getting up. Almost like I was an immediate threat he attacks me. Luckily my sword was in the right place.

My sword runs through his chest. It's perfectly through his lung. As he hisses in pain I push him away to stab his other lung. Now that he's unable to breathe I shove him to the ground. To make sure he doesn't run away while his body cures itself I cut his hamstrings. Full fledged nations heal within a matter of minutes to hours. Some parts of the body take forever to heal, like tendons and major organs. I cause further damage to his hamstrings before staring at what I've done.

To hurt a friend pains me, but must be done. I drag the now struggling man to the double doors to rest and heal. After preparing his body in a way that he would find comfortable, I look at the amount of blood that's around me. Stabbing both his lung may have been too much. With my clean hand I dig into my bag for my notebook. It's a little hard to write in, but I'm able to keep it clean.

After writing 'Keep France safe' I hear something. It sounds a lot like Italy. I put my notebook away hastily. Without another thought of France I walk to an intersection. The moment I stopped was the moment Italy screams in the distance.

"Help, Germany, Romano's down!"

"I'm coming," I yell back. I secure my bag before running towards the sound of my dream man. As I run down the hall I skim the surrounding doors. I don't pay attention the the marking on them. What I do pay attention to is are the echoes of battle. Metal on metal weapons can be heard and a few familiar voices too. When I get to the end a random person flies by me. One look left and I don't believe my eyes.


	5. Ch2 Clotting Crescent P1

_**Chapter 2: Clotting Crescent**_

Home is my sanctuary. I can't wait to furnish it with my technology and mini-figures. I'm glad I moved away from Tokyo. The smells of nature and summer warmth gives me inspiration. Especially the japanese cider my new, more traditional house is made of. The aroma in the summer morning is alluring with a nice touch of history.

America and Germany are supposed to come over around noon to help move things in. There are things I can't live without, my computer being on that list. Hopefully they can find their way here. The airport has a disorientating exit and getting to Kyoto is a confusing ride.

If I remember correctly, America and Germany plan to give me a cake. America calls it a welcoming gift and says it's supposedly editable. All I hope is that it isn't a colored cake. Unless they both made the cake then it's lethal. The two can't bake for their lives. I wasted an hour yesterday mentally vomiting, hoping they don't make me try such torture.

Cuddling into my safety pillow, I notice something strange about it's feel. It's not my Miku body pillow with it's special stuffing. Opening my eyes there's only a sliver of blue light across the room. Something's not right. It's supposed to be early morning and the old floor should have released it's old, morning scent. Instead the overpowering smell of maple hardwood attacks like a carpenter's workshop. Reaching for a lamp, my weight gets the best of me. I roll with my sheathed, wood katana into a blanket burrito and thump against the floor.

Not noticing my lack of pain. It's not hard to unroll myself and get off the floor. My bare feet feel the rough floors. Where I am? Using my katana as a walking stick, I guide myself to the door. There are no traps or anything suspicious walking there. With a quick search, I find a piece of old technology. Wherever I might be is probably remote and old. I open the door.

In front of me is a dimly lit hall that spans in two directions. Looking left and right, there only seems to be the large double doors in front of me. As my eyes adjust to the light I notice something in the left direction, but I hold my feet. Exploration without a holo-map, or some clue of where I am is dangerous. It's a good idea to look around this room and learn more. I close the door before I search the room.

My sudden visibility strikes me odd as I survey. There's a bed and a blank table and tons of papers scattered about in the far corner. Attracted to the paper, I go to investigate. On closer inspection they're in different languages and faded, giving no explanations to my whereabouts. They all look horribly preserved. Picking up a frail paper it effortlessly rips. The date still in my hand reads 1776. This makes sense for a thousand year old paper, but not for where I am.

Moving on I search around the table. There's nothing on or around it. Getting on my knees I still see nothing, except for a shape under the bed. Crawling over to the bed for a closer look I see a small, sheathed blade. Reaching, I pick up an ornamented scabbard. Unsheathing the decorative scabbard reveals a craftsman's dagger. It's been years since I've seen a steel blade outside of museums and personal collections. I put it away and buckle the belt around my pajama bottoms. Hopefully I can find a lazer blade and replace this outdated tech.

Nothing's helped to me so far. The halls howl with wind. Pondering my situation I'm left with my only option. I must explore my surroundings. I'm not completely defenceless, but my weapons can't kill if necessary. My wooden katana is only for practice and my new dagger seems to be for old rituals. For all I know there're people wearing black marketed, military grade armor. Looking at the door I secure my katana to my new belt.

To begin my search I walk to the doors across from me. Grabbing the forgotten handle I open the door. The gusts push the door wide open. How the wind can be so strong indoors is strange. I stay back and let the wind blow. As expected it doesn't open. Looking left the thing is still there. There are also some doors lining one side. May as well explore and gather information.

A little aways from my door, I get disturbed by a carving. A man with fangs is cutting the throat of someone else. What I assume is pant makes the victim's blood. There may be a meaning that I don't want to know on this door. I unconsciously lick my lips and move on. The other two doors I come across are blank and locked.

The mysterious thing in the distance happens to be stairs. Stepping into the open area I scout my surroundings. Listening closely, all I hear is the wind and distant howling. Then I hear something odd mixed in. There's an actual howl mixed in. The dog is large and unusual just by how it sounds. When the wind suddenly dies, the howl ceases. Barking takes its place and is rapidly getting closer.

Knowing the sound isn't coming from the hall I came from I run. While running another powerful gust hits me, strong enough to fight against. The dog sounds like it's struggling as well. This weird feeling comes over me. It's like a sudden rush from a rollercoaster. Fighting the wind becomes easy for an instant, but uncontrollable as I hit the door I came from. With slight pain, I attempt to open the door and get inside.

Once in I forget about the questions I have. Survival is a must. I barricade the door with the table and hide under the only available space there is. The best plan I can come up with is to get my katana and the dagger out. The katana is strong and blunt enough to survive a dog's jaws. With the dagger it's my only bladed weapon.

As I wait the winds die. Leaving me to wonder what the hell happened. That sudden speed. Where did all that wind come from? I'm not in a normal place. I swear if it's Russia I'll attempt to give him poison chocolates again. I just need to research and make something more potent. A flurry of barks come running to the door.

The door shakes as it tries to get in. The only thing to do now is to wait for it to pass. Listening to the barking, it seems human and familiar. If only there were words, it sounds a lot like…

The table's not secured well and falls from the intense shaking. This takes away the room's defence. From the shaking alone, I can tell it's getting tired. Hopefully It'll leave me alone when I go out again. The banging turns into desperate scratching and whining as the wind picks up.

On and off the wind blows. The dog continues to tirelessly get in. Each attempt getting weaker and less noisy. When the winds finally stop, only the whines can be heard. Unnatural whines. There's a hint of human that's detectable. Then, tearing and ripping emits from the door. Is this even a dog? What is this place to have a creature like that? I swear this could be an experimentation facility.

Soon, I hear human grunting mixed with the dog-like whines. What is it? Without another thought, the door opens slowly. Bare feet legs walk in. When the door closes the man hops on the bed and heavily breathes. As I listen, my weapons go back onto my belt. I know this person.

"Germany?" I whisper. He's likely to answer a sudden whisper. I need to hear his voice to be sure it's him.

"W-who? Oh god the cold's getting me," Germany mumbles.

"It's not the cold. Your fine now."

"It's just an illusion, don't listen."

"Check under the bed. It's Japan." He doesn't sound good at all. The bed creaks as he obeys. Once knelt he looks under to see me. With uncertainty he offers his hand. After crawling out I gladly take the offer and help myself up. With a clear view of him I see the strangest thing. It's also clear that he's surprised too.

looking at his eyes I feel a concerning air. A hazel ring surround his pupils, bleeding into his unique blue. There are also large wolf-like ears replacing his own. Both of them are settled on top of his head. I don't think he's noticed.

"Germany, what happened to you?" I inquire. His ears go down with worry.

"Me? How about your eyes. They're red." They're what color now? There's nothing with a reflection in the room. I can only trust his words. Not that he jokes, but it's bizarre.

"I don't know what would make my eyes red, but I must ask. Are those ears real?" I can't help touching the fur. With one touch his left ear tries to fold back further. He raises a hand to test his newfound ears.

"This is...? How did this happen?" he asks, playing with his ears. "To suddenly wake up in a strange place and to find moving dog ears attached to their head. How, more importantly when and who?."

"I can't say. I've found nothing that could help you. Even the ancient newspapers over there have no answers." I point. Germany sighs and lets his new ears be free.

"Basically nothing? Did you go out of the room and find anything?"

"Not really, all I've come across were locked doors and weird gusts of wind. There's a door that has a strange carving where I've already explored. I don't think it's a good idea to check it. I assume that it's locked since the other doors down the left are locked. But we can go right, were I haven't explored," I offer.

"The sooner we find information and decent clothes the better. It's freezing and I really need pants," he says. Without waiting he walks out the door. Even if he's cold, I don't feel all that cold myself. Actually I don't think I felt different from those gusts. Anyway, decent clothing and weapons are important. Following him I compile our list of needs. Hopefully we'll find a supply closet or an important room of some sort. It would make getting out a straight line.


End file.
